Trace of Innocence
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: He never tried torture before. Deep inside, he felt much regret...' King Boocentric. R&R please.


Shadow: First Luigi's Mansion fanfiction. .-.; ...But I've already written with King Boo, sooo...this isn't gonna be THAT hard. :shrug: Don't know how the idea popped up... I just thought 'Hey, I wanna do a violent, torturish fanfiction!' o.o Dun ask, really. XD Anyway, please read and, hopefully, enjoy. :D

DISCLAIMER and NOTE: I don't own Mario stuff, or anything related to LM, but I DO own Tyboo. The note? This takes place a few days before Luigi's Mansion, and AFTER the mansion formed. Yes, I know there's no dungeon in the game, but there is here. ...Yeah.

WARNINGS: Violence, bits of torture, and bloody shtuff. ...And a possible OOC King Boo. .-.;

* * *

It was something he never tried--use of a type of shadow magic to transform treasonous minions was simple, yes, and how it pleasured him so! But there was something else in mind, a twisted, terrifying way of punishment...

That would be...torture.

Yes, a harsh act that would fall upon the one caged at the end of this very dungeon. King Boo felt he was ready to make a hopefully successful attempt at this. The thoughts of the blood spilling and painful screams went on in his mind, he felt his heart race, and the cold knife in his bare hands--freezing cold, it gave him chills, sent shivers down his spine...

But he would do it anyway. And how wrong it was... He loved it, in spite of something screaming at him deep inside, not even masked by those horrid thoughts, that told him not to do it. But he would, and he will enjoy every single minute of it.

He placed his free paw on the cold doorknob and slowly, gently turned it, before he paused. He suddenly realized, he was still debating on whether he should do it! This was one of his own kind, and to do such a _thing _to it--why would he even want to!

...But he also knew he deserved it. He _betrayed _him, like the other few who did. He vowed his life would end unpleasantly(1), and this promise he would not break.

And so, he entered, recoiling slightly at the scent of what smelled like decay--but he immediately got used to it. He always did, everytime he found himself in here, only lit by a candle at the far end of the room that sometimes went out by an unknown source. It made this room so dark that one could not even find the way they came.

But the candle was shining this time--dim, but enough for him to see the traitor curled up behind those rusty iron bars. He could see the puffs of air everytime he breathed--and the pace, unbelievable slow...he'd die very quickly, he believed.

He thought wrong.

It began, the shrieks of terror ringing throughout the usually silent mansion, the red substance splattered all over the hard wooden floors, and the cackles coming from the merciless king. It'd make you weep at the thought, make you shudder...

But it was over. Within only thirty minutes, it was all over.

The body laid before him, slowly disappearing in its spot--when a Boo died, their bodies, as they were called (but they were not...it was quite complicated), would fade away by midnight every night.

This one was decaying (in the way shown above, of course) rather quickly, especially since it was already eleven o' clock, the moon hanging above this very place the Boos called home, for now.

King Boo could only remember one thing this Boo had told him, and that was: "I have done wrong, but I had no choice. My master, I know you will agree with me, but surely I cannot live after this."

After a moment of hovering over the deceased creature, he noticed he was feeling very...regretful--deep inside he felt it, of course, but he was guilty nonetheless.

...This very Boo, he considered him, and all the others, a _friend_--but this one, it seemed like he, truthfully, did not treasure the prize he supposedly earned.

Trying to shrug it off, he scooped the limp body in his tiny arms, staring at the now-peaceful face as he passed out of the room, floated through the hallways, heading toward the graveyard...

The shine of a lens caught his eye.

"...I-I knew you would do it..." Another Boo murmured softly, a disconsolate expression on his translucent face.

"I had to," King Boo replied in a tone that seemed...emotionless. "He was with the enemy, Tyboo, and that is one thing I don't tolerate... _Treason_." He emphasized the last word with such hatred in his voice, which actually seemed shaky.

"B-But he was one of us... He didn't have to die... He couldn't..." He heard Tyboo sniffle, quite possibly ready to breakdown with tears--he only guessed, for the ghostly king didn't face him.

He stifled a sigh and narrowed his crimson orbs. "When I kill, it is for a very good reason--don't think I'm a powerhungry beast with nothing to do but destroy. That is what you believe I am, isn't it?"

"...Of course not... You're not... You just..."

He heard his voice trail off, and then light sobbing coming from his direction--his heart sank at the sound of the mournful crying coming from his companion.

"...Calm down, kid," He mumbled in a strangely soothing voice, although his expression remained blank. "...I won't even do this again. I'd rather imprison then cause death."

"...R-Really?" The response came from the trembling young Boo.

"...Definitely." He continued to make his way into the graveyard, leaving a tear-stricken Tyboo behind--and he smiled, not gleefully, but sadly.

He admitted every bit of it--he didn't want to kill him. He wished he would remain living at this hour, forgiven for this horrible deed...He didn't deserve any of it.

"Heh...Too late now, isn't it? Far, far too late..." Smile unleaving,he laid the dead creature beside one of the many tombstones and let out the sigh he held in.

...And he wasn't alone. "U-Unfortunately..."

He could feel two tiny paws touch his back in comfort--it was quite obvious who this was.

"W-Will you be okay, Mister Majesty, sir...?"

Finally turning and gazing into Tyboo's tearful ice-blue eyes, he took in a deep breath and nodded. "...I'll be fine." He patted the other's head, watching the salty liquid pour down his pale cheeks--the same watery substance that fell from his eye in the form of a droplet.

There was still a trace of innocence in this seemingly merciless creature--and only King Boo and the nervous youth knew the truth.

* * *

Shadow: Yes, this is very short...Ah well. Review please. o.o;

Notes:

1. I know Boos are already dead, but I'm pretty sure they can die again. :shrug:


End file.
